Dear, Annie
by Dream of Fairies
Summary: One shot. Speculation of Annie and Finnick's romance.


**Hello! You be might be able to tell, but this is my first fanfiction, so please, give me critique! I know, I don't use much dialogue, but I'm just uncomfortable writing it...I know its bizarre. ill probably do more dialogue if i feel more comfortable doing it, I guess? I hope you enjoy the story, would really appreciate a review!**

* * *

Annie and Finnick would always skip stones together. Ever since they were children. They ran alongside the ocean tide together and collect sea shells. Their fathers always work long hours every day catching fish to meet the quota from the Capitol. As did everyone else in district 4.

Sometimes their fathers would take Annie and Finnick with them. Finnick was a natural fisherman, while Annie struggled to catch a single fish. As soon as they arrive back on the shore, Finnick would laugh playfully, Annie would smile, and they would skip more stones.

Annie's mother would teach her how to tie knots and nets of rope, and then Annie would teach Finnick. Then they would hunt for fish for supper, for their families. Not for the Capitol.

They were the best of friends and as they grew up together, they memorized each other. Finnick would notice the way the corners of her eyes crinkled when she laughed, and bright and cheerful her eyes were. Annie would notice his eyes light up when he caught another fish, and the way his nose flared when he smiled his charming smile.

When Finnick turned 13, he would also have to work for the Capitol. He went fishing for hours on end, but after his shifts, he would always go see Annie, and they would always skip rocks.

12 year old Annie weaved nets to help catch fish. She wasn't old enough to work yet, but she always wanted to help. Plain, yet beautiful Annie. She was always kindhearted and sweet. She would always go with her father to help fish whenever she could. She always helped her mother weave the nets and tie the ropes.

She was devastated when her mother succumbed to illness. She did everything she could to heal her, but it was all in vain, for within the month, her mother had passed away.

Annie could barely remember what happened. All she recalled was a numb feeling and tears stinging her eyes.

Finnick did everything he could to bring her comfort and happiness, to no avail. But they would still skip stones together. They always skipped stones together. They only skipped stones together.

They grew further apart as Annie grew more disconnected from the world. Her life was a haze. A blur.

Then the 65th Hunger Games arrived. The world because foggy the second the Capitol escort announced his name. Nobody told him he was going to be reaped. Nobody told him he wouldn't feel his legs, as he walked numbly to the stage. Nobody told him the District would stare at him with sympathetic eyes. Nobody volunteered.

He was still unfeeling when the peacekeepers dug their fingers into his shoulders and escorted him to another room and shut the door.

He was alone. His head finally cleared up, and was now thinking clearly. He sat, and thought in silence until the door was swung open to reveal his parents.

His mother cried into his shoulder and caressed his auburn hair while his father hugged him looked at him with such sorrow. It seemed like only a few seconds before the peacekeeper was forcing them out of the room and slammed the door. A moment later the door opened again. It was Annie.

She immediately rushed to embrace him. She cried and kissed his cheek. Her copper hair smelled like the sea. "You can win this Finn. You have to." She sobbed. "You have to come back."

"I will Annie. I promise."

Finnick knows he shouldn't be making promises he could keep, but he has to try and win. For her.

When the peacekeeper escorts her out, Finnick knows he has to win the Games. He has to get back to Annie. And he finally breaks down and cries in the dark.

* * *

**I know its kind of short, I was hoping it would be longer... oops. i dont really now if i should continue this story, so if you want more, review! **


End file.
